legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Negaduck
Negaduck was with the shadow force, untill he made his own team with Ino, Sakura, Miku, and many others. While he was in the shadow force, he helped Etna in her plan to win Gabriel back. He didn't play a big part in the Shadow force war. He aided the heroes when organization 13 attacked. What he's really after and who's side he's on is unknow. Negaduck soon allied himself with a group of villains, known as the V Team. Though he doesn't see eye to eye with many of them, they are the only friends he has as well The B Team who work with the Team against other threats such as Uka Uka and Hunson Abadeer Working with Slade and Anti Cosmo Afterwards he and the V Team were called by Slade and Anti Cosmo to help in their plans for multi universal domiantion against Dib and other characters. He worked and served hard for the two but they were defeated and arrested. But they escaped with Slade's schemeing and set his new plan into motion where Negaduck nearly dieing from Scrouge's mistake. They patched things up and went to get his enemy Darkwing and Gosalyn, but Bender found them and defeated them from taking Gosalyn. Things got worse when Joker made his return and was using his subconicusness as a vessel for torment on everyone until Bender defeated and killed him then Negaduck was back too normal. Teaming up with Bender and Skipper Negaduck joined Eddy and the Team on their adventure where they meet Morcedai, Rigby and Lara Su at the beginning and learned about Uka Uka. Then The V Team learned about Bender and his involvement so they all joined forces to screw Uka Uka. Negaduck had trouble with Eddy since Lara Su was in love with Negaduck instead of Eddy so with help from Moredai and Rigby it was resolved. Then he and the gang joined up with Bender and they all went for Uka Uka. Negaduck then found love for a traitor in Lien Da and a kinship in Skipper and Bender and he helped the latter two against Uka Uka and helped against the new antagonist Marcline's Dad Time Travelling experiences He Reappars again and helps the heroes again against Darkwarrior and the return of Joker and Marceline's Dad After Eggman Nega and Turbus is Dead MD Revealed that Negaduck Is Cheating and Captures All of The V Team. One now wonders what happened to him and the others (minus Eddy, Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da and Wave). Negaduck was at Slade's wedding with the other members of The V Team and Slade's ensemble. He meets Bender and The B Team (The ones with him for TGSST) and they hang out. Before Bender left to help Eddy and the rest, Negaduck asked him to make sure Lien Da was safe and not harmed, He agreed and told them that they would have a favor to pay him for this. Bender called for that favor and The V Team took back Mobius for Sally and through it he reunited with Eddy and the rest negaduck 1.jpeg negaduck 2.jpg negaduck 3.jpg negaduck 5.jpg negaduck 6.jpg Negaduck.gif Negaduck30.JPG Negaduck31.JPG Negaduck32.JPG Negaduck33.JPG Negaduck34.JPG Negaduck35.JPG Negaduck36.JPG Negaduck37.JPG Negaduck38.JPG Negaduck39.JPG negschair_.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Members of The V Team Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Second in Command Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Rivals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Royalty Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sadists Category:Birds Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Court of Demons Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Deuteragonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The V Team Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Animals Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Founding Members of The V Team Category:Main Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Badass Normal Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Caped Characters